1. Technical Field
Some aspects of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a demand for miniaturization of a semiconductor device has grown, a process for forming a metal layer used for a wire line or a bump on an active surface of a semiconductor wafer has been developed.
In the process, a thin semiconductor wafer is used to reduce the thickness of a semiconductor device in some cases.
In these cases, it is known to form a resin layer on the back surface of the thin semiconductor wafer for the purpose of reinforcement (JP-A-2000-332034).
However, the former technique may cause damage to a metal layer on an active surface when forming a resin layer on the back surface of a semiconductor wafer, and therefore a countermeasure thereto is needed.